


Wills

by Artemisia



Series: Quietly into the Dark [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisia/pseuds/Artemisia
Summary: Vampires don't need wills. Klaus might have a few notes though.





	Wills

Vampires don’t need wills. Especially not the Original Hybrid. But at some point Klaus had made a note. It had started after the incident with Silas, the supposed white oak stake, and Caroline. Another when Hope had been born, Rebekah included in the one at the time of his daughter's supposed death, and again when Freya had reentered their lives. Little events or big ones; Klaus made notes for his ladies. He chalked it up to a mental exercise. His way of holding the women important to him close. He was the Original Hybrid after all and immortal. That last day though, as the end approached, he tugged those notes from their hiding spots. The ones he hadn’t destroyed in fits of paranoia. Lovingly he decoded them and made lists. Klaus chuckled softly to himself. Caroline seemed to have rubbed off on him in more then one way. One for Hope; including the few things he had considered (in a fit of insanity he assured himself) noted for Haley. One for Freya the sister lost and found. Rebekah. Hers held somethings to restore to her that she might have thought were gone forever.

It was Caroline’s whose gave him the most pause. He had promised her eternity and genuine beauty. Her last love. The list was paltry and eclectic in comparison. Rome. Paris. Tokyo. Klaus felt a ghost of a smile. Three last additions to the list. In this last moments of privacy he sank into his possessiveness. His Caroline would kill him when she saw those additions. But perhaps they would make her laugh through her tears.

Done, he looked them over, before making a second copy of Hope’s and Caroline’s. Most things would be decided on by family, but these were the little things, easily overlooked, that spoke to his ladies. The original four copies left on his desk. The second copies were placed in envelope. His Caroline would make sure these two most important ones would be followed to the letter, when it reached her in the coming days. He slipped in a rather large check for her school. Sealing and addressing it, Klaus let his hand linger in a caress, knowing his Caroline would never feel, but still hoping that she might. In a final flurry of movement he flipped the envelope over and across the seal scrawled his final message to her. A near mirror of the first, though not identical. “Thank you for your honesty. Love -Klaus”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I wrote this, as it's not a fandom I'm really in, but I liked the idea of Klaus being prepared for anything even if won't admit it to himself. Also the last three things he adds to Caroline's list are three pieces of property. I think everyone knows where.


End file.
